Alternate Time, Alternate Fates
by Cold Fire Within
Summary: Roger is back and he has messed with Time and caused Alanna to have a nervous breakdown. Will he win his battle for the throne of Tortall or will Alanna prevail? Who is Sahara Silverrain? R/R!
1. SAME OLD PEOPLE, DIFFERENT PLACES IN DES...

Hello, I'm the new kid on the block: Cold Fire Within! This is my first story on Fanfiction.Net so please r/r.  
Alanna, Roger, George Cooper, Jon, Thayet and Numair are not my characters, they are the wonderful creations of Tamora   
Pierce, the Queen of Fantasy! However, Sahara Silverrain IS my character and cannot be used. Unless of course you want  
to write a fanfiction about them . Thanks to Lady Nicolia of Conte for help on getting me started and read  
her fanfics- they are great!!! However, I will finish waffling there and let you read my numero uno fanfic.  
goddess bless, Cold Fire Within xxx  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
A warm arm encircled Alanna and she snuggled deep into its comfortable curve. The birds were singing outside   
and a single shaft of sunlight fell onto her face. She scrunched up her eyes and tried to block out the light, but to  
no avail. Alanna blinked and rolled over with a sigh.  
  
"Morning Lioness," rumbled a deep voice.   
  
Alanna sat up in shock and looked at the man next to her. It was Jon! She   
had been unfaithful to George! In an unladylike tumble of sheets, she fell out of bed and tried to pull on some clothes.  
JOn, with a worried frown, yanked her onto his lap. Alanna fought.  
  
"Mithros! Alanna!" he cried.  
  
"Jon, how could you let this happen?" she chastized.   
  
"Let what happen?" Jon was clearly puzzled.  
  
"Let me be unfaithful to George!"  
  
Jon looked at Alanna like she had sprouted horns out of her radiant copper hair.   
  
"Alanna what are you talking about? George is dead!"   
  
There was a roaring sound in her ears and the ground opened up beneath her feet. She began to collapse and Jon rushed to   
catch her. He waved smelling salts in front of her nose until she coughed and opened her eyes.  
  
"When?" she wheezed. Jon grinned cheekily.  
  
"I know I was good last night but I didn't think you'd lost your memory!"  
  
"TELL ME!" Alanna shrieked. The grin faded.  
  
"Two years ago. Do you not remember? The attempt on our children's lives, George being the source of the attack? Us   
scattering his ashes at the Dancing Dove?"  
  
Alanna was numb and deaf to Jon. Her violet eyes wide and unfocused, she stumbled into her clothes and trudged down the hall.  
Everywhere, servants bobbed curtseys and bowed.  
  
"Your majesty." "G'd mornin' yer highness."  
  
She heard nothing. She felt nothing. George Cooper, her love, the father of her beloved children was dead. Speaking of   
children, could she hear little voices? She tore off down the corridor and skidded into the nursery, screaming,  
  
"Thom! Alianne!" Three small, dark-haired children with coppery tints gaped at her. So did their nurse, a beautiful woman  
with raven hair and the dress of the K'Mir.   
  
"Queen Alanna?" she asked. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Thayet? Why are you a nursemaid? Where are Thom and Alianne? Who are these children?"  
  
"Mama?" cried one. It was a girl about six who shared Alanna's wide purple eyes.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The oldest child, a boy of ten, clutched her hand. Alanna's heart melted. She could love these children even though   
looked like Jon. So it must be true then? she thought. Jon is their father. A sound at the door made her turn. Jonathan of   
Conte stood in the doorway.  
  
"That's your son, Alanna," he said quietly. "Roald. That," he pointed at the small girl, "is Lianne. And the smallest is  
Jasson. Maybe you should visit Duke Baird? You don't seem to well."  
  
Alanna broke down and sobbed. Her children clutched her close but she shook them off.  
***  
A handsome figure bent over a dark glassed mirror. His blue eyes flashed with happiness as he watched Alanna break down  
in tears. Outside it was as black as night but still. As quiet and still as space. Duke Roger of Conte hung between Time,   
calculating his next move.  
  
  
Ha, ha, ha. Cliffhanger! What is up with Alanna? Why is Roger still alive? I want ten reviews before I upload my next chapter.  
  
Cold Fire Within xxx 


	2. NUMAIR HAS COMPETITION, ROGER IS WATCHED

Chapter two is here! Rejoice! A few spoilers:  
Sahara Silverrain makes her debut appearance  
Roger discovers he has a spy  
Alanna is sedated (ooh-er)  
R/R as usual please.   
  
Chapter 2.  
Her name fit her well. Sahara; hair the colour of sand dunes, eyes the vibrant green of a desert oasis, humour as dry as the desert in drought. She trudged heavily along the bumpy track, leading her placidly plodding mare in one hand and clutching her mage's staff in the other. She was tired and hungry and in desperate need of a bath.  
  
"Hello? What do we have here?" Her roving eyes- forever on the look out for highwaymen- had caught sight of a black window, about a sqaure metre in size, hanging in midair. She pushed her staff into it and closed her eyes, sending her Gift to probe it.   
  
"Ouch!" A spark of energy had flashed down her arm into her heart. The portal was clearly dangerous, as a great mage she knew better than to climb in. Instead she kneeled and opened her water flask, pouring a little on the earth and sculpting it into a little bird shape. She then pierced a finger and let some blood drip on the clay model.  
  
"With my blood I bind thee, do my will as I command, never falter till death breaks your body and returns you to Mother Earth," she chanted. Pure white fire flowed from her fingertips and shrouded the clay bird. She held the flames in place until she heard an avian cheep, then waving away the magic she admired her handiwork. It was a perfect model; a small brown sparriw, completely unobvious in every way. She picked it up and carried it to the window, then cast it in with a mental command. Spy, she thought. Watch and learn.  
  
***  
  
Roger was watching at his mirror, gazing at Alanna asleep in bed. He had loved her, once. And who could not? Her beauty was not obvious but her inner fire was irresistable. He had glimpsed it once, a purple pool deep inside her glowing brighter than the sun, brighter than any star in the Universe. Dying once had not destroyed his love but the second time had hurt him more. He had got the message that she did not love him at all and that had set him on revenge. Bribing the Black God was not hard, the god hated his brother Mithros. All Roger had to do was persuade him that when he ruled Tortall he would rise up against the Gods and crown the Black God king of the Divine Realms. An idiotic and impossible idea but the god of the underworld had fallen for it however, hook, line and sinker. He could not free Roger completely but instead restored his Gift and placed him in limbo where he could work his magic. Something twittered nearby and he looked up, ruining his concentration and his grip on Alanna. A small brown sparrow was peeping at him from midair. Roger frowned and recalled the Black God's words.  
  
"Nothing mortal can get into this safehold. It will disintergrate when it passes through the barrier between the Mortal Realms and the Great Abyss. Gifted individuals can go through but they will be weakened and unable to perform magic for many days. Gifted creations are the only thing that can pass through the barrier." Roger snatched the bird from the air and squeezed it hard. It crumbled into a pile of dust and earth. Someone was spying!  
  
***  
  
Sahara shook her head. She had watched everything through her spy's eyes, right up to when Roger had killed it. The handsome man inide the window was obviously mortal but a very Gifted and powerful one. She dared not go through the portal yet but she vowed to return one day. In any case the sun was setting and she wanted to reach Corus before midnight.  
  
***  
  
Jon caressed Alanna's sleeping face gently. Duke Baird had given her a sleeping drug to calm her down. He still worried about her but whilst she was in the chief healer's care, nothing would happen to his beloved wife. A knock jarred him out of his daydreams.  
  
"Come in," he commanded, using his royal voice. Timon, the chief steward, poked his head round the door and cleared his throat.  
  
"Your majesty, the mage Sahara Silverrain of Scanra." Jon was on his feet immediately. Scanrans made him suspicious, especially after the wars a couple of years back.   
  
"Don't worry King Jonathan," said Sahara, "I'm not that kind of Scanran. I haven't been there since I was three." Jon gaped.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" he gasped.  
  
"I'm the greatest mage this side of the world," she said, spreading her arms. Underneath her dusty green travelling cloak there was a beautiful black dress that fit her like a glove.   
  
"I thought I was the greatest mage," someone drawled. Numair Salmalin appeared out of the shadows with a pop. He opened his arms for an embrace. "Welcome, Sahara." The mage allowed herself to be hugged then stepped back.  
  
"Nope, second best now Numair," she said with a grin. Numair shrugged and the King smiled.  
  
"Modest too," Jon murmured.  
  
"Now, now Jon. Don't insult royalty, it's rude," Numair chastized. Jon was perplexed.  
  
"Timon said nothing of royalty." The steward shrugged.  
  
"She said nowt about royalty," he explained.   
  
"I am a honorary Princess of the Yamani Isles," she said. Jon and Timon gaped. The Yamanis did not grant nobility to anyone. It had never happened.  
  
"What did you do?" they chorused. Sahara smiled.  
  
"It's just a little scrap of my crazy past..."  
  
  
What secrets does Sahara hold? Find out in my next chapter!  
  
Cold Fire Within 


	3. SAHARA'S TALE

Chapter three! Sahara spills all. Just a note: Sahara is MY character, if you steal her then... well I don't know what I'll do but it'll be nasty! The rest of the characters belong to Tamora Pierce so you can't steal them either because she CAN get really nasty and send you to prison. R/R. Cold Fire Within x  
  
Chapter 3.  
Timon brought chairs for Numair and Sahara, followed by tea and cakes. The King and his mage listened intently to Sahara's story.  
  
"I was born in Scanra, just outside a village called Coldpeak. My mother died giving birth to me and I barely survived the Winter that followed. Coldpeak was renowned for its murderous winters and it was three days after my birth before someone came from the village to see how my mother was coping. They marvelled at my survival and named me Sahara: she who brings sun to every day. I realised I had the Gift at the age of three. That was when I was banished from Coldpeak. I accidently set fire to the village witchdoctor and in a rage he turned the townspeople against me. They drove us (my surrogate mother and I) out of the village; out of Scanra althogether. I haven't been back since. We journeyed far and wide- to Galla, Tusaine, Tyra. Even as far as Carthak. It was at Carthak that pirates took me and sold me to a Yamani slavedealer. What became of Rina, my adoptive mother, I have no idea. She was either killed or sold into slavery. As we travelled to the Yamani Isles, a great winter storm hit us and tried to sink our ship. It was then I realised my full power; I could control the weather. Using my Gift I drove away the massive tempest and saved our boat from sinking. My fate took a change for the better on that day. It just so happened, and thank the Gods it did, that an Imperial Prince, the heir to the throne of the Yamani Isles, was on board. He had been returning from peace negotiations in Carthak and missed his ship and had to come aboard this slave-ship. The captain told him that it was I who had saved the ship, and his life. He was sceptical at first. Of course he should have been, I was sceptical of myself. A nine-year-old orphan-slave controlling a gigantic storm. It was a ridiculous notion! Nevertheless, he took pity on me and rewarded me well; he adopted me. It was then I became Princess Kimiko-Yukiko: child without equal-born of snow. I lived with the Yamani until I was fifteen, when I begged my adoptive father, Prince Daichi to let me expand my Gift: let me go to the City of the Gods. He agreed. He did not want to anger Takako, the Yamani goddess of magic by preventing me from expanding my power. I spent a further five years under the instruction of the world's greatest weather mage, a Bazhir tribesman called Abdul-Aziz. I earned my black robe and passed the examination with a higher mark than anyone else- making me the most powerful mage in this part of the world. It was then I ditched my Yamani name and took my birthname upon myself. I had never know my mother, so i could not use her surname, instead I took the name of my surrogate mother, in tribute to the love and sacrifices she made for me. Sahara Silverrain."  
  
The King and Timon were dumbfounded. Numair had been at the City of the Gods with her and so knew most of her extraordinary tale.   
  
"Come, Sahara," he said, taking her arm. "Come meet my wife and children."  
  
What will Sahara say when she sees Alanna? Is Roger safe with two of the most powerful mages on his tail?   
  
R/R or I won't tell you. CFW x 


	4. ALANNA'S FURY, ROGER WATCH OUT

This chapter is dedicated to Jilla Kala and Jon25me, my faithful subjects who review my story even though no one else will. Thanks guys, I'm only carrying on this story for you.  
CFW x  
  
Chapter 4.  
Alanna was awake but dazed. The drugs Duke Baird had fed her hadn't worn off completely. Voices outside made her shake her head to clear the fuzz. She hated the pitiful way she was at the moment, no one would see her like it. Lianne, Jasson and Roald ran in and threw themselves on her, hugging her almost to the point of sufffocation. She cuddled them , but woodenly. Lianne's big purple eyes reminded her of her beautiful children, Thom and Alianne. Oh where were they now? Jon came in and she smiled goodnaturedly. Until she could find out what had happened to her, she would pretend to be Jon's wife, so as not to alarm him. Behind him was a woman dressed all in close-cut cream silk with a thigh-high slit along which embroidered silver butterflies danced. Sahara had managed to wash and change before meeting the Queen. Whilst alone and on the road, she couldn't care less what she wore. But the Queen was supposedly a bit of a fashion guru and she was dying to impress. The woman lying in bed was very beautiful but Sahara guessed when she was made-up then she would be radiant. Plus there was something recognisable about her.   
"Alanna, dear," Jon said, slowly as if he was talking to a child. Alanna narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't patronize me Jonathan," she snapped. "I'm ill, not stupid."   
  
Sahara had to smother a giggle. Usually, well in every other country she'd visited, it was the Queen who was meek and quiet and the King who was commanding- not the other way round!  
  
"Sorry dear. This is Sahara Silverrain. A mage."   
  
Sahara stepped forward and grasped Alanna's hand. Alanna felt the callouses on her palms and smiled. This wasn't another pussy book mage like Numair, this Sahara actually went out and got her hands dirty. Sahara gazed into her violet eyes and suddenly it all came back. The black portal, the man inside, the mirror. She stepped away suddenly. Jon frowned.  
  
"Sahara?"   
  
"King Jonathan, your wife is being spied upon. Her every move, breath, action."   
  
Alanna smiled icily.  
  
"Mage, hadn't you better explain?"   
  
Sahara sat down and explained everything to Alanna and Jon. Everything she had seen on that day. When she got to the description of the man Alanna swooned and even Jon had to sit down. Both royals were as white as snow.  
  
"Have I said something wrong?"   
  
"The man you just described was Duke Roger of Conte, my cousin," murmured Jon, gobsmacked.   
  
"Was?" Sahara was puzzled by their reactions.  
  
"He tried to kill me twice. Both times Alanna killed him. The second time he had gone for good, well at least we thought he had."  
  
"He seems to be caught in limbo. We can go and see the portal when your wife is strong enough."  
  
"Hell no," cried Alanna, leaping out of bed. "We'll go right now."   
  
"Not exactly my dear," said Jon, putting a hand on her arm. "If you are well enough to go chasing arch nemesises, then you are well enough to go to the Beltaine Ball tonight."  
  
Alanna looked daggers at Jon but his mind was fixed.  
  
"You are forgetting your manners dear husband. Sahara, will you attend?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
*  
  
Alanna was a little unsteady on the great staircase. her sexy ruby red dress was slit all the way up the sides, from floor to chest; the only thing holding it together were some flimsy gold lacings. Her long red hair was crowned by a gold tiara interwoven with amethyst, the Goddess' ember token hung around her neck. Jon was dumbfounded when he saw her. Alanna equally so when she set eyes on him. His white shirt was snow-bright and it complemented his black breeches perfectly. A sapphire blue cloak with silver runes set off his eyes and his silver crown nestled among coal-black hair. They descended to a roar of applause.  
Sahara was equally beautiful, golden hair pinned up with a few random ringlets cascading down to her shoulders. She wore a vibrant green kimono with golden dragons curling up the front and a bronze obi. A white fan with gold framework showed to those knowledgeable about the Yamanis, she was an Imperial princess. She hung around the top of the stairs waiting for an escort.   
  
"Sahara?" It was Numair, all in black. As usual.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Lonely, escortless me." She could hardly keep herself from crying.  
  
"I will..."  
  
"No you won't!" cried someone, mock angrily.   
  
Daine had appeared. Numair's jaw dropped. She was like he'd never seen before; in pale pink silk with a pearl covered white surcoat.  
  
"Sorry Sahara..." he started to say but the mage waved him on.  
  
Raoul passed with Buri on his arm, Gary with Lady Cynthera, Myles with Eleni. Sahara was just about to leave when someone touched her arm.  
  
"Kimiko-Yukiko?" The accent was Yamani, her old name pronounced perfectly.  
  
"Prince Hiroshi?"   
  
"You remember?"  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
Hiroshi was quite a low-grade Prince, but one nevertheless. Sahara had loved him once.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I have become good friends with Duke Gareth and Lady Cynthera. They invited me to stay at the country home for a while. You?"  
  
"I'm a mage now, best in the world. I'm here because, well... you won't believe me."  
  
"Go on. I will."  
  
"Well I was compelled. In a dream. By Mithros, the King of the Tortallan gods."  
  
"Wow. I was just wondering Kimi-Yuki, if you would be my date."   
  
Sahara took his arm with a dazzling smile.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
Roger's in for it now isn't he? Jilla Kala and Jon25me- whatcha think? Feed-back please. 


	5. THE GODS DECIDE OUR HEROES AND BAD GUY'S...

Wow, someone else reviewed! Thanks guys, you really put a spring in my step! This might be the last chapter: I'm only writing a short story this time, just to see how it goes. But I'm dreaming up a new plot right at this very moment so you won't be storyless for long.  
CFW x  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Hearing that Roger was about had given Alanna new hope. She'd always known, deep inside, that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She didn't marry Jon, it never would have happened by choice- they were too different. Thayet would never have let herself become a nursemaid, her ambitions were too great. Besides, Alanna would never have named her children Jasson, Roald and Lianne! She had no idea what Roger was up to, but she was going to find out.  
When morning came, Alanna leapt out of bed. She pulled her light armour over breeches and a cotton shirt and fastened her great sword to her belt. Jon was still fast asleep. She breakfasted with Raoul and Buri, who agreed to join her in her quest.   
  
"Sounds like fun," commented Buri, as if Alanna had suggested a picnic in the Royal Forest.  
  
"Wonderful! I can't wait to give Roger a seeing to!" boomed Raoul with an excited grin.   
  
Sahara joined them, dressed for magical battle. She wore her black-robe over a silk dress that was painted win many shades of blue. She had a massive grin on her face. Last night with Hiroshi had been, *interesting*. Jon still did not appear. Alanna was worried so she got Sahara to come and see him.  
  
"Enchanted," the mage said simply.   
  
"What? But we need him! We can't fight Roger with only two mages."  
  
"I'm sorry Alanna, but he's not going to wake up for a long time."   
  
Alanna got mad. Purple fire flared up all around her as she grabbed Jon by the shoulders and shook him backwards and forth.  
  
"You stupid son-of-bitch! Why did you let this happen?" she shrieked.   
  
"Stop Alanna!" cried Sahara, prising her away.   
  
Alanna stood, panting, for a while, then turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
*  
Roger cackled evilly. The sleep-spell had worked. He WOULD break Alanna, even if it took him for eternity.   
  
*  
The usually peaceful Divine Realms were shaken by the rumble of thunder. Several animal gods were knocked clean out of their nests by the shockwaves. The sound passed through the realms and the Dragonlands and into the dark abyss that was the Black God's abode. The thunder reached the Black God's ears in the form of words.  
  
"You stupid moron! You pathetic excuse for a god!" it yelled.   
  
The Black God sighed and disappeared in a burst of black smoke.  
  
Mithros paced up and down, waiting for his brother. The Great Mother Goddess stood more patiently at his side, but her beautiful features were marred by rage. Gainel and Kindunka sat a little way off. They too were angry. The Black God apparated before Mithros. Without warning the great god had seized his brother by the throat and was strangling him.  
  
"No, brother," said the Mother, prising his fingers away.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" snarled Gainel.  
  
"Ssssssetting a dangerousssss man on innocentsssssssss isssssssss worthy of banisssshment, brother," hissed Kindunka, the World Snake.  
  
"So is taking a bribe." Mithros had calmed down. "Duke Roger was a schemeing traitor to gods and mortals alike. You place him somewhere that cannot be breached AND give him back his Gift. What were you thinking of?"  
  
The Black God shrugged. Having it explained like this made him see what he had done.  
  
"I can fix it. Alanna and her friends are on their way to Roger's safehold. I cannot release him and return him to my realm but they can if I take the protective forcefield off the portal. They will be able to kill him. Once back in my realm, he will never be leaving."  
  
"What about Time. Will she be restored?" asked the Mother.  
  
"What have you done to Time, brother?" Mithros demanded, his voice dangerously quiet.  
  
"I did nothing. It was Roger. He turned back Time and made Alanna marry Jon and George try to assasinate their children so he would be executed. He made Alanna aware of her past life with George so she would have a nervous breakdown. Roger wanted to see her suffer slowly. When Roger is killed and his spell broken, everything will be as before."  
  
"Do it now, break the sssssssssspell. I can ssenssse Alanna drawing near to the portal," said Kidunka.  
  
The Black God drew a rune in the air with a glowing fingertip and shouted a strange syllable.  
  
*  
Sahara led Alanna, Raoul, Numair and Buri straight to the portal. Numair examined it with his Gift and yelped. Sahara did the same. Alanna hung back afraid, but the urge to kill Roger was too great.   
  
"Don't come in after me," she ordered. "This is my fight!"  
  
She leapt headlong into the portal. Everything slowed down, as if she was wading through treacle. In was pitch black but just ahead she glimpsed a flickering pinpoint of light. She pushed towards it, drawing her sword. Roger heard the scrape of metal and whirled. He saw Alanna and he grinned.  
  
"Wait a minute. You are only a model to spy on me. No one can get through without being weakened."  
  
Roger chuckled to himself. He had actually been afraid of this Gifted lump of clay. Alanna squared her shoulders and lifted her great blade. Roger barely had time to draw his own sword before Alanna was upon him, chopping and stabbing.  
  
"We had a deal, Black God!" he yelled, ducking under the swing of Alanna's sword.  
  
I have broken it, my dear Duke murmured a silken voice in his mind.   
  
"Oh well. If I can't kill you slowly, it'll have to be sudden!" Roger roared.   
  
Alanna kept her mouth firmly shut. It was wasting energy talking to this slimeball. She parred his wild thrusts and drew a throwing knife discreetly from her belt.   
  
Thanks George for this little trick, she though, locking herself hilt-to-hilt with Roger. If she failed now the Duke would kill her, if she succeeded, he would be returned to the Black God's abyss once more. She spun away, dropping her sword and pretending to run. Roger cackled triumphantly and sped after her. Alanna timed his steps in her mind and when she felt him close in on her she spun on her toes and drove the dagger deep into his heart. The Duke of Conte gasped as the blade sprouted from his chest. He wrapped both hands round it and tried to yank it free, dropping his sword. Alanna spun the discarded blade in a wide arc, beheading Roger in one fell swoop. Immediately, she felt a tug behind her navel and the world dissolved in a flurry of colours. She bumped against things, bruising her body black and blue before something heavy crashed into her skull, knocking her out.  
*  
The Black God waited patiently for Roger's soul to come tumbling to him through the Divine Realms. Before the Duke realised what was going on, he was bound and gagged and tossed in a cage of flames. He huddled in the middle, trying to keep away from the burning heat. The Black God leaned close to the supernatural fire and grinned.  
  
"Welcome to Hell. Enjoy the first day of the rest of eternity."  
  
*  
Alanna felt an arm wrap round her torso and she sighed contentedly. She'd had the strangest dream. About Roger and Jon and George dying... She sat up and peered over at the arm's owner. Green-hazel eyes, a large nose, dazzling smile.  
  
"George!" she cried and pressed her lips close to his. They kissed and George held his wife at arm's length.  
  
"Why so pleased to see me darlin'?" he chuckled. Alanna snuggled in close for another kiss.  
  
"Long story..."  
  
THE END  
  
  
Wasn't that a lovely ending. So my faithful worshippers, did you understand what had gone on? Especially you jon25me, you were coming up with all sorts of complicated ideas! Can I just say that the plot of Alternate Time, Alternate Fate and Sahara Silverrain are copyright me: Cold Fire Within (Elle). If you steal them intentionally then I can sue you.   
On a lighter note. I bet you all want to know what happened to Sahara Silverrain. Was she just born as a result of Roger messing with Time or does she exsist in the real time as well. Hmm, could make an interesting story eh? If you want to hear more about Sahara Silverrain then review this story and mention about it. Ok? Thanks for all your support, I hope my debut tale was up to scratch.   
  
Cold Fire Within x 


End file.
